popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Namaiki Princess
Lyrics Nihongo おでかけ前にやらなきゃならないのよ 甘くて赤いジャムをひとくちぺろり ぬいぐるみと本日の恋占い お願いね　結果はいいものにして♪ きれいな　あなたのおめめが キャンディみたい　見つめては駄目 そうだわ　なめてあげようかしら たまには　困らせてもいいでしょ ごめんね。許してくれるかな？ はずかしがりも楽じゃないのよ 涼しい顔のまま行かないで 楽しい思いをさせてあげたいの わかって　チョコと溶かしちゃうから 秘密よ　お菓子の お味は　苦くない いつの間にか夕焼け空 とがったお月様を見つけて このまま空が瓶に入ったインクの色に変わっていくまで そばで笑って　食べたりしないから！ Romaji odekake mae ni yaranakya naranai no yo amakute akai JAM o hitokuchi perori nuigurumi to honjitsu no koi uranai onegai ne kekka wa ii mono ni shite kireina anata no o-meme ga CANDY mitai mitsumete wa dame souda wa namete ageyou kashira tamani wa komara sete mo iidesho Gomen ne. Yurushite kureru ka na? Hazukashi gari mo raku janai no yo suzushii kao no mama ikanaide tanoshii omoi o sa sete agetai no wakatte CHOCO to tokashi chaukara himitsu yo okashi no o aji wa nigakunai itsunomanika yuuyake sora togatta otsukisama o mitsukete konomama sora ga bin ni haitta INK no iro ni kawatte iku made soba de waratte tabe tari shinaikara! English Ugh, do I have to do it before heading out Eating and licking on sweet red jam Today's love horoscope with a stuffed animal Please, let my fortune be a good one ♪ Your eyes are so beautiful Like candy, it's useless to just stare at them That's right. I wonder if I can lick them Once in a while, is it okay to annoy you I'm sorry. Will you forgive me? Is it uncomfortable and embarrassing Don't give me that nonchalant face I only want to give you a good time Understood? Because I'll melt in chocolate It's a secret! The candy doesn't taste bitter. Before we knew it, the sun is almost down We can see the crescent moon Until the sky changes into the color of bottled ink Laughing beside you, that's why I definitely wont eat! Long Version Japanese おでかけ前にやらなきゃならないのよ 甘くて赤いジャムをひとくちぺろり ぬいぐるみと本日の恋占い お願いね　結果はいいものにして♪ きれいな　あなたのおめめが キャンディみたい　見つめては駄目 そうだわ　なめてあげようかしら たまには　困らせてもいいでしょ ごめんね。許してくれるかな？ はずかしがりも楽じゃないのよ 涼しい顔のまま行かないで 楽しい思いをさせてあげたいの わかって　チョコと溶かしちゃうから 秘密よ　お菓子の お味は　苦くない ティータイム後もきっと夢を見てるのよ 甘くてまるいふわっとマシュマロぺろり ぬいぐるみのとぼけた魔法をひろって お願いね　「またね」は少し延ばして きれいな　あなたのおてては 私を包まなきゃ駄目 そうなの　お菓子になろうかしら たまには　ふざけてもいいでしょ ごめんね。笑ってくれるかな？ はずかしがりも楽じゃないのよ ピンクな頬のままにしないで 楽しい思いをずっとあげたいの わかって　チョコと溶かしちゃうから 秘密よ　お菓子の お味は　苦くない いつの間にか夕焼け空 とがったお月様を見つけて このまま空が瓶に入ったインクの色に 変わっていくまで そばで笑って　食べたりしないから！ Romaji O dekake mae ni yaranakya naranai no yo amakute akai JAM o hitokuchi perori nuigurumi to honjitsu no koi uranai onegai ne kekke wa ii mono ni shite kireina anata no o-meme ga CANDY mitai mitsumete wa dame souda wa namete ageyou kashira tamani wa komara sete mo iidesho gomen ne. Yurushite kureru ka na? Hazukashi gari mo raku janai no yo suzushii kao no mama ikanaide tanoshii omoi o sa sete agetai no wakatte CHOCO to tokashi chaukara himitsu yo okashi no o aji wa nigakunai TEATIME-go mo kitto yume o mi teru no yo amakute marui fuwatto MARSHMALLOW perori nuigurumi no toboketa mahou o hiro tte onegai ne 'matane' wa sukoshi nobashite kireina anata no o tete wa watashi o tsutsumanakya dame souna no okashi ni narou kashira tamani wa fuzakete mo iidesho gomen ne. Waratte kureru ka na? Hazukashi gari mo raku janai no yo PINK na hoho no mama ni shinaide tanoshii omoi o zutto agetai no wakatte CHOCO to tokashi chaukara himitsu yo okashi no o aji wa nigakunai itsunomanika yuuyake sora togatta otsukisama o mitsukete konomama sora ga bin ni haitta INK no iro ni kawatte iku made soba de waratte tabe tari shinaikara! English Ugh, do I have to do it before heading out Eating and licking on sweet red jam Today's love horoscope with a stuffed animal Please, let my fortune be a good one ♪ Your eyes are so beautiful Like candy, it's useless to just stare at them That's right. I wonder if I can lick them Once in a while, is it okay to annoy you I'm sorry. Will you forgive me? Is it uncomfortable and embarrassing Don't give me that nonchalant face I only want to give you a good time Understood? Because I'll melt in chocolate It's a secret! The candy doesn't taste bitter. Am I gonna dream it after tea time Licking on a sweet round fluffy marshmallow Picking up a stuffed animal of innocent magic Please, make us part much later Your hands are so beautiful It's useless unless they're embracing me I wonder if it could be candy Once in a while, is it okay to make fun of you I'm sorry. I wonder if you'll laugh? Is it uncomfortable and embarrassing Don't give me those pink cheeks I only want to elevate the good time Understood? Because I'll melt in chocolate It's a secret! The candy doesn't taste bitter. Before we knew it, the sun is almost down We can see the crescent moon Until the sky changes into the color of bottled ink Laughing beside you, that's why I definitely wont eat! Connections / Remixes * A long version of なまいきプリンセス can be found on the pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET original soundtrack. This long version is arranged by Tomosuke Funaki and Takaro Nozaki. * A different long version of なまいきプリンセス appears on Dormir's album, Petit March. Etymology * "Oshama" is Japanese for "precocious". Trivia Music Comment A very cute however bit strange little girl. She's going to eat everything absent-mindedly! Gallery Videos Category:Tune Street Songs Category:Dormir Songs Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Category:Crimm Songs Category:Tomosuke Funaki Songs Category:TOMOSUKE Songs